1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial ligament for transplantation to a joint such as the knee, ankle, or elbow which has lost its ligament.
2. Description of the Related Art
For athletes who participate in sports such as soccer, rugby and skiing in which movement is very intense, injuries to the ligaments of joints such as the knee, ankle, or elbow are numerous. In particular, when these ligaments are severed, transplantation of artificially made ligament or ligament taken from a living body is carried out for strengthening purposes and the like.
When these types of artificial ligament are transplanted, as shown in FIG. 7, firstly, holes 2 for attaching an artificial ligament 1 are formed in the vicinity of the joint of bones B which are to be connected by means of the artificial ligament 1, the artificial ligament 1 is inserted through these holes 2, and both ends thereof are fixed to bones B by means of staples 3.
However, when an artificial ligament 1 is transplanted in the above way, for example, the artificial ligament 1 makes contact with and rubs on the peripheral section 2a of the opening of holes 2 formed in bones B for the purpose of attachment, and there is concern that the artificial ligament 1 will be damaged due to this friction. In addition, there is the problem that, due to repetitive bending of the artificial ligament 1 at these peripheral sections 2a of the openings, stress is exerted on the artificial ligament 1 at these sections and damage of the artificial ligament is promoted.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide an artificial ligament which, after transplantation, is long lasting and does not become damaged even by extension of the joint.